


Oh, the things we could do (to see this thing through)

by Chyrstis



Series: But if we go, we go together [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chyrstis/pseuds/Chyrstis
Summary: She quirked her lips, and gave him an appreciative glance while she was at it. “He’s got a point. Nice and hard too, from the looks of it.”His exasperated groan was entirely worth it. “Hana.”“John.”“Please don’t try to make me regret this.”---Movie nights in the bunker were always an event for them, but this time around they had something else to look forward to (and at the very least, a new flick to put on rotation).





	Oh, the things we could do (to see this thing through)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened, other than wanting to attempt at least one kinktober prompt with these three (from here: https://pabstbeerpussy.tumblr.com/post/188066464033/pabstbeerpussy-october-is-approaching-which), and it lead to this and lots and lots of feelings too. So, this is way off in the future, and may have some solid point of connection later on to the other fics previously written, but for now will go on existing in its own little mini-world off to the side.

Another day, another mark to the calendar. Hana took the pen and marked it off, noting that her third set of Xs were much sloppier than the previous year’s.

“Shit.” There was no way to redo it, only to make it darker to see, and by the time she was done, it took up twice the amount of space. “Great.”

Such was bunker life.

Time seemed to exist in a vacuum, almost like a small pocket that they had their own degree of control over, but she was finding ways to adjust.

The mundane ones were a-plenty. There was always something to take care of and tend to, and she had an actual checklist to run down for each day. A goddamn checklist. Past-her wouldn’t even be able to recognize the person keeping up with it, but then again, past-her wouldn’t have even known how to comprehend the situation she’d ended up in.

Living in the bunker of a former Cult Herald, someone that she’d actually managed to come to terms with wanting in her life, but only after watching John take steps to make amends to the people of the county. She had been one of them – and had held onto that bitterness for well over a year before feeling it fade - but he knew that for some there was no fixing the damage done.

Still, he made the effort, and that made the truth of the matter that much easier to handle for everyone involved. They needed each other. All of them, if they were going to make it through the long wait to get to the other side, those from Fall’s End that had made it to the bunker, as well as John’s reformed followers.

And she had her own responsibilities to cover as well. Acting as a leader, managing resources, checking to see that facilities were running and that those living there were content, with people actually looking to her for her advice.

_Her_ advice and good judgment. The one that had nearly sent the entire place up in her attempts to fix the problem to begin with.

That honestly scared the shit out of her some days, but whenever the feeling set in, rooting her to the spot, Sharky would swoop in and wrap her up in his arms. Being held like that, even if only for a few seconds as he pressed his nose into her hair, helped. Warmth overtook everything as she leaned into him, holding onto him tight.

Having him there at all, close by and with her, made each day easier to tackle. Easier to face as the days threatened to bleed together, and she wouldn’t have made it this far without him. That she knew for a fact.

And they’d built their space together bit by bit. It wasn’t a house out in the country, or a slightly cramped apartment downtown near a city center, but it was theirs and she treasured every inch. Every poster, every record, every half-finished project that Sharky hoped to tackle the next day down at the workshop, all jotted down, or drawn best as he could manage.

But the small space did pose an interesting challenge, one that they both threw themselves into with just as much enthusiasm as they’d tackle anything else. With two people to occupy it, space was at a premium, leaving them scratching their heads at times trying to find ways to make it work.

Even if that meant finding new ways to shove their beds together so they could kick back and relax, while also making solid use of the increased real estate as one tried to fuck the other into the mattress.

Most nights they were all too eager to tackle that, making sure the door was locked well before anyone’s hands started traveling. The one exception to this had been so embarrassing she’d been a stickler for it since, and with no desire for a repeat performance.

Sound still traveled as it did, but she could deal with that. Being seen naked and pressed up against a wall, all while continuing to make plenty of noise, mind you? Not so much. 

Such was bunker life. More mundane than she’d ever have expected, or thought her own life would be. But at this point, after everything else? She’d gladly take it. 

Stepping away from the calendar, she blew out a breath and glanced over her shoulder. “Looks like today’s laundry day. That should be fun long as we beat the others to it.”

“Man, that time already?”

“Yep, and you know what that means?” Hana tugged at the sleeve of his green hoodie. “Hand it over.”

His face fell before peeling the hoodie off, leaving him in only a white tank. “It’s the only one I’ve got left.”

“Only because the others need a run through the wash too. Don’t pout. You’ll have them all back before the day’s out. You know it.”

She stole a quick kiss before heading over to the basket they had set aside for them. Most of their clothes were already placed in it, but it was always a good idea to do a sweep of the room for anything they might’ve missed, errant socks and underwear alike.

A flash of red and white caught her eye from right under her bed, and she crouched down to better check.

Sorting through the small box of items she’d stashed, she tugged out her scarf, but the motion jostled another item close to it. Plucking it out, she grinned down at the movie in her hands. Arnold’s familiar silhouette stood out on the front, and she flipped it over to read the back even though she knew the summary by heart.

Sharky plopped down on to the bed beside her, and tried to peek at what she was holding. “What you looking at there?”

“This lovely little gem. Remember when we first got it? I don’t think either of us stopped saying variations of, ‘if it bleeds, we can kill it’ for a solid week and a half.”

“Well, that’s just true, in general.”

“Uh huh. Or just how much of a sexual tyrannosaurus you were? Are? Happen to be?” Hana set her chin on her hand as she watched Sharky color a bit, and snickered when he couldn’t manage a proper response to that. “Yep. Real sexy.”

The odd gift had come from the storage accumulated in the bunker well over six months ago. While the essentials had been top priority for stocking their supplies, entertainment also had its place as long as it didn’t chip heavily into the resources allotted.

John had slipped it to her shortly after stumbling onto it himself, and had intercepted her on the way back to her and Sharky’s room.

“I can sense this would be a favorite of yours. If not, then for Charlemagne?”

She’d held it in her hands a little too tightly as she considered it, and when she finally looked at him knew she wasn’t keeping her face straight either. “No, you’re right. I think you got that in one.”

The small smile he gave her after that didn’t help, and neither did the brief lingering touch to her arm as he continued down the hall. The thanks she’d wanted to give wouldn’t have been smart out in the open like that, but she’d considered it.

A kiss wouldn’t have been too much of a risk, but with him, a kiss was never just a kiss. The invitation for more would have had her on him in seconds, self-control be damned.

Movies were rare. With only a few televisions available, they were kept with the mini-media centers set up in the common rooms for group use. However, with the right trade offered one or two were placed on rotation, making their way to a few of their rooms for those wanting time with family, or just alone time in general.

When their time came it was always a special one. Sure, it was basically a glorified movie night, but the date was always triple marked on their calendar as they counted down the days to the next. 

And it was important to them, dammit. As one of the rare ways they could squeeze a date in, that alone made it enough.

She turned the movie back over, still looking at it fondly when an idea struck. “Hey, I think our turn’s coming up with the TV this week. Should we invite John over for a movie night?”

Sharky’s eyebrows rose as he sat up on the bed. “You wanna have him over? For the night?” He started grinning. “Sure, we can.”

“For a _movie_. Don’t you dare look at me like that.”

“Like I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. His room’s bigger, but I don’t think we’d have too many problems throwing some of this shit together in a hurry for us to climb on, fuck on, hell, do whatever on.”

She held up a hand. “Whoa, hold on there! Movie nights are not some hidden code for ‘let’s have sex.’”

“Even though it’s totally code for ‘let’s have sex.’ You know how our nights usually go, H.”

Her cheeks heated fast, which didn’t help at all as she put the movie away. “Okay, fine, they do tend to lead to sex, but that’s not what this is about, okay? And I don’t think John’s likely to find our taste in movies prime sexy-time fun-time material.”

“That’s his loss. All I know is that you can only be backlit by so many explosions before I just wanna get your clothes off.”

“During a movie, or in general?” Hana teased.

She winked at him and he leaned forward to pull her onto his lap. “Chica, when you set things off, stuff tends to get razed_._ You check how I’m doing after that and I know you’d find something you’d like.”

“Guaranteed?”

“Hell, yeah. It’s a one and done deal, like you know you’d be. The one, you know, getting done.”

“Oof, that’s a real winner.” She snorted, failing to hide her grin as she let her hand wander. He was definitely getting hard, and her coy look only seemed to fuel it further as she rubbed him through his jeans. “Real charming there, Boshaw.”

“Still worked on you, Dep. Worked real well, from what I remember.”

When his hand covered hers, making him grind against her harder, she shifted so that she was straddling his hips, giving him full reign to apply that same pressure between her legs. The sudden spike of pleasure made her teeth go right into her lip. “Mmm, don’t remind me.”

“So, we’re doing this right? Having him over?”

“Yes,” she gasped, rocking into him. “For a movie. Not for sex, because it’s not a sex thing.”

“Sure it isn’t.” The kiss she gave him was hard enough to silence him for a few, but when she moved her lips to his neck, she felt him sigh. “Damn. Guess I better dress up or something.”

* * *

When she mentioned talking to him before the day was out, Sharky knew she meant it. What with the other things already on her plate, however, she was busy, and with this being something that wouldn’t even be possible until they had the right stuff to set it up, there wasn’t a rush to get an answer.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t pitch the idea in her place. He’d get it out there to begin with, see how John responded to it, and she could seal the deal after that. Easy.

So after dropping off the laundry and breaking off from her, he made a beeline for where John generally stuck to during the daytime hours. He’d run into him enough to know the areas he’d stick to, but for once he was absent. Asking around for him eventually pointed him towards John’s room, which had him heading down a maze of halls only to have to double back, and by the time he found it, he still had managed to knock on the two doors he shouldn’t have.

Knocking on it, he shuffled in place, hoping this was actually it, and perked up when John was the one to actually answer. Mild surprise crossed his face, especially when he noticed Sharky was alone, and he turned to him expectantly. 

“From what I can see, our lovely deputy isn’t with you at the moment. Usually you two are joined at the hip.”

“Heh, you’re not wrong,” he replied, grinning at the thought before sobering up. “Uh, anyway, she was hoping to find you, but I thought I’d do it first.”

“Well, to what do I owe this-“

“You,” Sharky said, pointing right at John, “should come over next week.”

The direct approach seemed to catch him off guard for a second as he stepped back to let Sharky step into the room, but he didn’t let it show for long. “For…?”

“A movie.”

Sharky took one quick look around the room, taking in the way the space was set up, the bookshelves in the back, the desk, and the bed, before going back to John.

While he was still in clothes that had to have cost more than his entire flamethrower set up, he was more relaxed with it than usual. No vest, nothing really in his hair yet, and Sharky actually did wonder if he’d interrupted something by walking in.

Either way, he hadn’t kicked him out, and John did watch him with interest as they both stuck close to the entrance – the itch to take a closer look at everything picking at him the longer he stayed there. 

Shaking his head to focus, Sharky cleared his throat. “So, yeah, a movie. You come over, H has a popcorn stash she doesn’t mind sharing, we can watch or rewatch something, and well, we can see how long the three of us can sit in one space without, I don’t know. Starting something.”

“I could’ve sworn you mentioned watching a movie,” John said after a minute, absently rubbing at his lips.

“Yeah, it’ll be on.”

“And wouldn’t we be watching said movie?”

Sharky shrugged. “Eh, depends.”

“On?”

“The movie. Don’t get me wrong, I love The Predator. That camo shit, sneaking around in the jungle not knowing who’s what or where, holding up the flaming torch all while keeping hidden from that radar’s an all-time classic. Could run through that shit in my sleep. But when you’ve seen it enough, you won’t miss much if you try to do something else, and I love getting the chance to really see just how loud H’ll get when I, uh…”

He left the thought hanging in the air between them, wishing he’d shut his mouth a few seconds sooner.

“Just how loud Hana would get when you what?” John asked, all too curious now.

“When I, uh…we find a scene we know like the back of our hand, and we start quoting it, and maybe there’s a few you could help us with. Knowing you watch stuff that we don’t, and it’s not like we’d throw porn on or something, unless you’d dig that for a night. 'Cause we could.”

His eyebrows drew together. “Porn.”

“Like you call it, we’ll watch it. I know H would be down for anything long as you talk her through it. Or do that thing you do where you can use those baby blues of yours to just fucking wow her, man. That shit works, and not just on her.”

He nodded sagely, noting that he was probably looking a hair too long into John’s eyes himself.

“You’re not actually holding out on us here, right?” Sharky asked, leaning in to half-whisper the question. “Like hiding a secret stash or vault somewhere where no one can find it?”

John opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. “Of all of the resources to gather and save in our preparations, that wasn't one of them. Especially not for those looking to avoid sin rather than embrace it.”

He snapped his fingers. “Knew that would be too good to be true.”

“Tell me this, Charlemagne.” John narrowed his eyes at him, considering his words carefully. “This entire conversation over the last five minutes or so has me wondering about a few things. Not the least of which involves you propositioning me.”

“What? No! I mean, sure there was a little something going on there, but I wasn’t trying to, or give you an idea that something was…kinda, kinda not?” He held his hands out in front of him, grasping for straws as he tilted his head back and forth. “Okay, maybe sixty-forty with the porn instead of forty-sixty without it, but who’s counting?”

“Would you like to step outside and start over?”

Sharky sighed as his shoulders slumped. “…Yeah.”

He opened the door to head outside, letting it close behind him completely before knocking again. John didn’t wait long to respond, and when he opened the door, greeted him with mock surprise.

“Charlemagne,” he gasped, pressing a hand to his chest. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Giving an annoyed grunt, Sharky tried and failed not to shuffle on his feet. “Uh, so movies. Wanna watch one?”

“When and where?”

“Next week at our place. Hana’s got some ideas for it, and it’ll probably be late. Not that late, just around seven or eight.”

John thought it over, humming to himself as he looked at Sharky, and eventually nodded.

“Oh, cool, then-“

“I’ll consider it.”

He closed the door right after, leaving Sharky standing there gaping at it. A minute passed as he stood there, mouthing ‘_what the fuck,’_ before moving to head back down the hall.

“Yeah, nice talking to you too, man.”

* * *

This thing was eating socks. This was the third pair she’d extracted and attempted to match, only to give up partway through just to shovel the rest into the basket.

This was the kind of thing she’d dread when she lived back in the dorms, and also back when she had to hit the laundromat. At least here she wasn’t busy messing around with a roll of quarters between loads, only to have them spill all over the ground. Losing her cash, only to find out she’d mixed something weird in with her whites had been a surefire way to ruin her night, but so far this load looked normal. Small miracles, even with the socks, of all things, trying to earn her attention.

Hefting the basket, she gave a quick wave to the others loading up and began the walk back to their room. With that done, maybe she could start focusing on the next item on her mental checklist. Figuring out just what she’d choose from in the mess hall this time around for lunch-

“Oh, Deputy?”

The sudden voice by her shoulder made her jump half a foot in the air as the basket slipped out of her grip. Whirling on John, she really wished he wasn't half as good at this as he was.

“Jesus, don’t sneak up on people like that!”

She crouched down to gather up the laundry she’d dropped, and when John moved to help her, she tried to quickly intercept as many items as possible. The bra he’d looped with his finger dangled in the air between them, and she didn’t miss the glint in his eye before she snatched the item away.

Not that he hadn’t already had the chance to see it, but this wasn’t a moment spent back in his room with the door firmly locked behind them. Where she was able to hold him down as she crawled up and over him, all too eager to get his help in peeling her clothes off layer by layer.

This was a public hallway where _anyone_ was liable to come by. 

With this in mind, she did not need any of them to see John Seed holding out her underwear to her, and sure as hell not with that kind of a smirk resting on his face.

“Asshole.” Her face burned as she lifted the basket, and held it front of her. “You do not need to look that satisfied, okay?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, my dear. I’m simply doing my good deed for the day.”

“Only the one?” If anything, his grin grew sharper. Hana frowned at him, but the annoyance fizzled fast. “Jerk. I was hoping to run into you, actually.”

“Were you?”

“Yes, I was.” With him in front of her right now, there was no better chance, and she’d already made a fool of herself running into him. What was one more question? “So, Sharky and I have a tradition where we get together, borrow one of the TVs from the common room for a night and watch a movie. Just something low key and easygoing. I was thinking…um.”

Nerves hit as the full weight of his gaze settled onto her, and she was glad the clothes gave her something to mess around with so she wouldn’t just be fidgeting in place.

“Would you want to watch a movie with us? The three of us, together?” The tone of her voice was hopeful, at least to start, but she shook it off to go for something more casual. “It’s no big deal if you can’t. You’re a busy man, with a lot of people wanting to talk to you-“

“The same could be said of the deputy standing in front of me.”

“Please. I’m a sounding board for a lot of people, and okay, I do get shit done somehow, but that’s beside the point.“

“You do, and your time is just as valuable as mine.”

That made her pause, but she pushed forward, afraid to lose any momentum she’d built up. “Either way, we’re not talking about me right now. I’m trying to find a way not to completely mess this up, and this tangent really isn’t helping my odds. So, repeating what I said before, if you’re able, we’d love to have you. There. With us.” Kicking herself for her word choice, she gave him a crooked smile. “Watching…anything, really.”

His amusement slipped away, leaving him looking all too serious as he considered her. That made everything fifty times worse as she waited, and the urge to cut her losses and run settled in fast.

“Okay, so maybe this wasn’t-“

“I had a visitor earlier today.”

The change in topic threw her for a second, but she took the opening. “What kind? Tall, short, serious, silent?”

“Another S, though he’s far from short, serious, or silent.”

She froze in place. _Oh. Oh no._ “So, Sharky went to see you, eh? That’s. Just. Great.”

"Indeed." The return of his teasing tone didn’t help, but it didn’t hurt much either.

“Okay, I’ll bite. What did he tell you?”

“That you were hoping to have me come over for a movie. Just as you mentioned.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s the basic gist of what he wanted to ask, but there might’ve been some embellishments. And the mention of oh, pornography.“

“Oh, God,” Hana groaned, and immediately started walking down the hall away from him. John followed, sticking close, and she tried not to look at him as she kept on going. “It’s not what you think.”

“I heard a movie offer, which is exactly as it sounds. Unless any hidden meanings were indeed intentional?”

“Nope.”

“None?”

He kept up with her pace for pace, and for once she wished she was taller. “None at all.”

“Then would you stop running long enough to allow me to say yes?”

Skidding to a halt, she nearly lost the basket in the process. Keeping her eyes right in front of her, she didn’t turn, only stared straight ahead as her heart pounded in her chest.

“Because I would like to. Both before when he asked, and now as well. I may not have been as forthcoming with him, but with you? I don’t want there to be any doubts.”

She craned her head towards him. “Really? Don’t tell me you gave him the run-around.”

“Watching him try to explain himself, while also digging the hole he’d already made three feet deeper was…”

“Strangely endearing?”

“And endlessly entertaining.” John said, taking a few steps closer to her. “But the answer is yes. If you would still have me.”

Looking up at him, feeling both silly and oddly shy, she nodded. “I would. We would.”

“Then it’s settled. If options are looking limited, I’ll even supply the movie if you don’t have one, or don’t feel like subjecting me to one you’ve memorized.”

“Yeah, that might be a good idea, unless you really want to hear us quote Predator all night,” Hana said, wryly. “Or I don’t know, we could find a way to turn the whole thing into a word-association game. It’s all good, long as you don’t mind yelling over the audio track if Sharky tends to crank it as high as he usually does.”

“Well, depending on how loud you both get, that wouldn’t be too terrible of a thing to consider.”

“Loud? It’s Predator. I’ll be yelling at some point, that’s for damn sure.”

The slow grin he gave her made her raise an eyebrow. “I’ll count on it.”

Her look of confusion only grew as he made to leave, and when he didn’t say anything further, she glared at his back as he left. “You’re really going to pick that time to walk away, eh?”

“’Til next week, Deputy. Until then, you know where to find me.”

She huffed, shaking her head. “Asshole.”

* * *

“Is this good?”

“Yeah, I think that’s all right.”

“Or should I move it to the left…?” She adjusted it, with Sharky standing only a few feet away, and he shook his head. “Shit. I’ll move it back.”

“I don’t know why we’re even shuffling it around. Can’t we just shove the bed back so we can see this better?”

Hana frowned as she considered the TV set, and ran both of her hands through her hair. Frizzing up, she forced it back into a loose bun and went back to pacing a hole into the floor. The place had been rearranged for the fifth time that night, with her deciding that the candles weren’t too much while backpedaling on everything else, and couldn’t sit still even to wait.

Even popcorn was her enemy, and she’d burned the first batch enough to cause Nick and Grace to come and see what the problem was. Explaining it away wasn’t difficult, but she found it increasingly hard to look both in the eye when they both exchanged knowing looks upon mentioning the words, ‘movie night’.

As the two souls unlucky enough to find her before they knew what was up, she made as hasty of an exit as she could before any more questions could start flying.

“Hey, Hana?” She kept on going, wandering over to the items littered on the shelves, and checked the lit candle to see how it was burning. “Seriously, babe?”

She glanced over her shoulder at Sharky, taking in the worried look on his face, and felt guilt run through her. “Yeah?”

“It’s a movie. Like the thing to do with a group of people when you’ve got the time, the place, and a sound system that’ll make the whole place quake. You feel it in your bones, which is kinda weird, but that’s how you know it’s working. Like you’ll turn to jello if you stay too close to it. Pretty fucking sweet, right?”

She didn’t respond immediately, but gave him a weak smile. “Yeah. Pretty damn sweet.”

“Now I know this ain’t much in comparison, but I don’t think he’s going to come all the way here just to take one look at this and just walk right on out.”

“I know.” Chewing on her lip, she shifted her glance towards the ground. “…I know. The time to tell us to fuck off would’ve been the minute we’d brought it up.”

“So, shorty, why don’t you stop trying to feng shui this all into a date that we know’s already going to work, and just take it easy?”

Inhaling and exhaling deeply, she held both hands in front of her and backed away. “Okay, I’m letting it go.”

“Just let it the fuck go, like that one song says to do. Minus the fuck, of course. 'Cause it’s a kids movie, and I don’t remember them letting one fly like that.”

“Or at any time, Shark.”

“Yeah, right? So, just let it go, and everything’ll be chill as fuck. Do what I’m doing.”

He closed his eyes as he inhaled, drawing in a deep breath only to hold it a few seconds and then exhale. When he cracked open an eye to see if she was doing the same, she huffed out a breath and followed his lead. Holding onto the breath only long enough to feel it burn for a few seconds, she exhaled and shook her arms out.

They did it two more times before Sharky gave her a satisfied smile, and after blowing out her last breath she stuck her tongue out at him. “Happy now?”

A few knocks drifted inside from their cracked door, and the two turned towards it.

Right by the entrance stood John, and he propped the door open enough for him to poke his head in. “I’m not early, am I?”

The clock behind them blinked, flashing 7:02 PM over and over, and Hana brushed her bangs out of her face as she regarded him. “Uh, no. You’re fine.”

And when he stepped inside, she felt her mouth go dry. Closing the door behind him, he didn’t look any different than normal, going for one of his many buttoned up shirts, all in varying shades of blue that never failed to bring out his eyes, but the jitters from before made her heart flutter in her chest.

He looked good. Just like always, and she…

That’s when she glanced down, taking in what she’d failed to change out of hours before. An old, baggy tee of Sharky’s layered over a pair of sleep shorts. Just the height of date grade attire, as she shoved more of her hair back into the bun it kept slipping out of. Even Sharky had gone for something other than his usual array of hoodies, leaving her criminally underdressed.

Hana swore under her breath. So much for that.

John was hiding something behind his back as he came up to her, and held it out. “I thought it over, and decided this might be a good choice for the night. Nothing too dramatic, or serious.”

“John. This is Lawrence of Arabia,” she said, holding it up. “The height of drama.”

“But it’s got some action in it, right?”

She turned towards Sharky and tilted her hand back and forth in the air. “Kind of?”

“It has its moments,” John replied, “and I thought you both might appreciate a change in pace. Just to test the waters. If it fails, you’re welcome to change it.”

She gave it another look, noting how he’d regarded it himself, and gave him the warm smile she should’ve offered the first time around. “You know, I think we’ll do just fine.”

The three settled in shortly after, getting one bed set up as an improvised couch. It was the best way to seat three people, and Hana handed off the bowl of popcorn to Sharky after he flopped down onto it. The final touch involved flicking off the lights, and when the room was bathed in nothing but the flickering light of the candle and the opening credits, she sat down between them.

Roughly twenty minutes passed before anything of note happened.

The popcorn bowl was passed around, she’d folded both of her legs under her as she tried to get comfortable, and all three had settled in best as they could knowing full well this was going to be a three-hour feature.

She’d been paying as close attention as she could as John talked them through the movie, sharing with them extra facts he’d picked up from reading the accounts the movie was based on. Some of it intrigued her, mostly the information painting the man as someone counter to what the movie wanted to establish him as, but not as much as the way John’s eyes lit up whenever she’d ask a new question.

Normally talking during movies was a huge mistake. She’d been grilled multiple times over it, and straight-up told to shut up in others. But the way he’d field hers told her clearly that he enjoyed it, and she was more than willing to let that drive her to keep him talking.

Sharky wasn’t as taken with it as she was, however, though he tried. While action was action, this wasn’t the adrenaline-soaked kind that fueled movies like Point Break or Bad Boys, and the slower moments gave him plenty of time to wander.

And when he took her hand in his, she didn’t think anything of it. At least not until she felt him place it right over his dick.

Her eyes cut straight to John.

From this angle she could see he was watching the movie, and she slowly let out the breath she’d been holding. Gently tugging her hand away, she set it down by her side, but not before lightly flicking Sharky on the ear.

“Ow!”

John looked over, but she kept her eyes on the screen. And when John’s attention swung back that way as well, she hoped he hadn’t noticed the blush that had crept in.

More time passed, the events of the movie picking up again after the Intermission. That the movie had one at all made her give John a good long look, since she hadn’t seen one in place since Titanic.

When she handed the bowl back to Sharky, she felt him place his hand over hers. His thumb stroked the back of it, lightly drawing a small circle as they rested by her side. Chancing a look at him, she caught the soft way he was watching her, paying little mind to the images crossing the screen.

She flipped her hand over to give his a proper squeeze. A warm feeling settled into her chest as she held onto him, one that had her feeling giddy enough to eye Sharky with a little more mischief than she was a few seconds ago.

He matched it, mouthing words that made her blush creep in in full, and she looked away.

His move earlier had caught her off guard enough to shut him down completely, worried that it was ill-advised at best, and a complete party killer at worst. But now when she slipped her hand out of his to go for another piece of popcorn, she placed the piece into her mouth with a grin. Then went right back towards the bowl only to take a detour behind it.

That also got a sound out of Sharky, but at least he tried to muffle it this time.

Pressing down as she dragged her hand up and along him, he sighed, the low register of his voice running straight between her legs. It was louder than intended, and he tried clearing his throat after to cover it, but she didn’t take her hand away or stop. Just held the same position for another minute before starting again, and watched Sharky part his lips out of the corner of her eye.

Getting his zipper down would be the real challenge, but she’d rise to it. Guaranteed, as her fingers began to toy with the button at the top.

“May I?”

Snapping out of it, she stiffly turned her head towards John. “May you…what?”

“Have some.” He raised his chin as he gestured towards the bowl on Sharky’s lap. “That popcorn was for sharing, wasn’t it? Can you hand me the bowl?”

Both watched him for a minute, caught, but not sure to what degree.

Moving it would’ve been the easy choice. It also would’ve been the choice most likely to highlight Sharky’s growing problem. Option two involved telling him “no” all while shoving a giant handful into her own mouth as a distraction while she pried her other hand away. Pretty silly, and also pretty damn rude while she was at it.

So she chose option three.

Hana reached over to the bowl and held out a single kernel to him.

The pointed look that got her made her innocent one fall flat, but John relented before long, leaning forward to take it directly out of her hand. Her smirk finally came through, making him narrow his eyes at her, but one soon settled onto his lips as well as he took her hand in his.

Holding onto her wrist, he drew her index finger into his mouth, sucking on it gently as his tongue ran up it. Looking right at her as he released it, he repeated the motion with her thumb, her breath catching as he sucked harder this time, until he let go.

“Hmm, I think someone’s hiding something.” He pressed his lips to the inside of her wrist, teasing at the skin lightly. “Because you two are rarely this quiet, and I suspect that still applies even when something’s playing right in front of you.”

Her mouth had gone dry, and each successive kiss along her arm made a shiver run through her. “Bullshit. That’s hardly being fair. Back me up on this, Shark.”

“…Uh, yeah! That’s fucking bullshit.” Sharky was watching them both as they moved now, and it was obvious his brain was playing catch up much like hers was.

Curling her fingers into John’s hair as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder, she tried like hell to stay in place, but went right for his lips as soon as he raised his head. That sealed it, his teasing making her open her mouth to him with little coaxing, and she reached for him, both hands going right for his shirt.

“Ah, but wait. Wait,” he said, breaking it to press a kiss to her palm. “I don’t think this is quite fair as it stands right now. You should keep on going.”

“Doing what?”

He shifted off of the bed, and knelt right in front of her. “Why, continuing what you were doing before. Surely, Charlemagne’s missing that attention right as we speak, so…why not give him exactly what he wants as well?”

Moving first the popcorn bowl and then her hand, he placed it right back where it had been only a minute before, covering it with his directly over where she’d been rubbing Sharky right through his jeans. There was the lightest amount of pressure applied, and she glanced up at Sharky and the growing flush crossing his face.

“And if this is acceptable…”

Sharky wet his lips. “Yeah, that’s uh, peachy.”

John watched him carefully, as did she, and when he moved his hand again, this time to another spot that allowed him to better cup him, Sharky’s next breath caught in his throat. “And this? Be direct.”

He didn’t respond at first, but before Hana could say something, he spoke up. “Fuck, man. I think you’ve got a decent handle on how I feel about it.”

He’d been well on his way to hard before, but what was under her palm now was solid. The serious way that John had eyed him lingered for a minute, waiting for either Sharky to prove him wrong or for something else to happen. So, when Sharky’s hands started fumbling at his pants to get them open in record time instead, both relaxed.

John lowered his lashes before glancing back towards Hana. “Then, shall we?”

Sliding Sharky’s underwear down to get an actual grip on him, she used slower strokes at first, ones that let the two of them touch him. It was easily the strangest maneuvering she’d ever done, but every sound they got out of Sharky only encouraged her further, and the light squeeze she gave him when John’s mouth went right to her neck, earned a moan she was proud of.

She felt John tug at the band of her shorts, hooking them as he drew them down and around her hips along with her underwear. Her shirt soon followed, Sharky’s eager hands sliding under it to touch her, only to pull the whole thing up and over her head in the next second. That left her the first, and so far, the only one naked in the room, and she shivered when John promptly took advantage of it by closing his mouth over her nipple. The sudden warmth was entirely welcome, and she sighed at every swipe of his tongue, hoping for more skin-to-skin contact soon.

She reached up to Sharky to tug him closer for a kiss, leaving John to keep going on both of them. He seemed more than capable – judging from the way he’d helped to quickly strip her, and also managed to keep his hand right around Sharky’s cock, nothing seemed to slow him down. Not when it came to seeing just how fast he could get both of them breathing hard for him.

And she was getting there, inch by frustrating inch as he brought his hand down between her legs. The teasing of his mouth alone made her let out a sound that was embarrassingly loud in the small room. His fingers slipping into her, even more so.

“If someone knocks on the door in the next hour or so, I’m going to kill them. I’m going to end them on the spot, because I really don’t want to have to stop or explain any of this.”

“Because that’s how movie night goes,” Sharky said right by her lips. “Every time.”

She broke away. “Not every time!“

“Just most of them! There’s always someone’s banging on the door, and I’ve got you bent over the bed, moaning about how I can’t seem to bust one fast enough only to try and ride me harder.“

“Hey, now-“

“And last time, it turns out old Johnson here’s waiting outside, making us hurry it up. Which was fucking hurtful, man. Making us drop a good thing right when it’s just started.”

John rolled his eyes. “You were both well into it by the time I came by. There was no need to rush on my behalf.”

The words were muffled against her skin, but she felt it well enough. That and the press of his tongue as it moved up and over the spot he’d managed to suck onto her cleavage. That mark was going to show, and she wound her fingers into his hair as he got right to work on a spot even higher up on her.

Pausing to give John the finger, Sharky kept on going, even as his voice grew rougher by the second. “Still banged it out quick enough to beat my old record, and have you making sounds that really didn’t want me leaving without getting hard all over again, but…this smug fucker here’s waiting, so we do what good neighbors do and welcome him in. And once the door was open, I knew he was eyeing you up.”

Hana scoffed. “Sure, he was.”

“Nah, I’m serious. He was walking his eyes up every inch of you, acting like no one was going to notice.”

“Seeing as you had left her flushed in full, her hair a mess, and with,” John said, aiming a look at them both, “at least three hickeys dotting her neck in clear view, I think you both wanted me to.”

Both of them objected at the same time.

John responded by pressing his fingers deeper into her, making her gasp sharply as he curled them. Judging by Sharky’s sound as well, John’s grip must’ve tightened around him too.

“Both of you practically begged me to notice. All without asking directly. I’m appalled.”

He wasn’t letting up, going quicker and harder, and she was practically bucking up against him. “This is…what’s wrong with asking? You know you…you_, oh,_ _God_. Asshole. You’re such an asshole.”

John leaned forward to kiss her, and she wrapped herself around him completely, or as much as she could all while also groping for Sharky to her right. With both of them surrounding her, close enough for her to touch as much of as possible and their hands running over her in turn, it wasn’t going to take much more to kick her straight over the edge.

But when her eyes slid open, focusing first on John, then on what was behind him, what registered nearly put a stop to that completely.

The door.

They didn’t lock the door.

“Jesus,” Hana muttered, jolting in John’s grasp. “The door’s open. Not open-open, but it’s not locked.”

John paused, looking between the two.

“On it.” Sharky shifted beside her, but didn’t immediately get up. He leaned in for a long kiss, pulling her close all while continuing to run his palm over her breasts.

“Sharky.” She moaned when John started up again, his thumb brushing up and over her clit. “You’re not moving much, hon.”

“I’m going, just thought I’d get a goodbye kiss first. What’s wrong with that?”

“Now, now.” The kiss broke as John spoke up, and he let go of Sharky to tilt his face towards him with a finger. “We need you to concentrate. Don’t lose that focus now.”

The kiss he pulled him into afterwards was clearly counter to his words, but entirely John. All John as he deepened it, all while continuing to fuck her senseless.

Finding a way to twist them both around his finger was almost effortless to him, and she’d be pissed off more if she wasn’t completely taken. God, if they both weren’t by this point. This wouldn’t have happened otherwise, creeping up on them gradually, and yet feeling every bit as right as she hoped it would.

Surreal, was all her brain could label it as. Surreal, and a bet that past her would’ve lost whole-heartedly to future her if she’d even bothered to make it.

“Hey,” she breathed, watching Sharky grab for him, “hey, you two. Seriously, that door’s not going to lock itself. I don’t want to be a total buzzkill, but we’re fucked if that opens.”

John ended the kiss, and gestured over his shoulder towards the door. “You heard the Deputy. Focus.”

Blinking at him slowly as he took in their current position, Sharky let out an annoyed sound. “You try and do anything when your dick’s ‘bout to go off, and some asshole’s handing out orders while jerking you.”

Sharky’s shirt went up and over his head as he got up and crossed the room, and Hana could barely hear him mutter, “stupid, sexy fucker,” before John drew her attention again.

She quirked her lips, and gave him an appreciative glance while she was at it. “He’s got a point. Nice and hard too, from the looks of it.”

His exasperated groan was entirely worth it. “Hana.”

“John.”

“Please don’t try to make me regret this.”

“I won’t.” Her hands went right for the buttons of John’s shirt. “But if you don’t start stripping in the next ten seconds, no promises.”

“Oh? That’s an interesting demand to hear,” he purred.

“You’re easily the most clothed right now.” When his mouth tried to find hers again, she nipped at him. “So, you heard me. Strip.”

He withdrew his fingers, licking them slowly before standing up. “If that’s what I’m told the lady wants. Then, that is exactly what she’ll get.”

Plucking at each one, he made his way down the buttons, opening each all while she reclined on the bed, shaking out her hair as she let it down. He left the shirt open as he went for his belt, undoing the buckle and slipping it out of the loops.

Her teeth caught her lip when he started peeling his shirt off, giving her just the view she’d hoped for, but midway through this, however, Sharky appeared at his side and slung an arm around his shoulders.

“Dude, you’re taking way too long with this. Just drop it and go.”

Completely naked by this point, he wasn’t fazed in the slightest by John’s irritation, and Hana barely stifled a giggle at the sight herself.

“I’m fulfilling a request.”

“Like, she said strip, not be a fucking tease about it. So, you wanna take another fifty years to do it? Fine, but in the meantime, I’ll be over here giving her what she really wants.”

Flopping down right next to her on the bed, he stretched out, folding one of his arms under his head. His other hand went straight to his cock, giving it a few lazy strokes as he relaxed into his grip.

“So, what do I really want?” Hana asked, finding her eyes drawn to the motion of his hand.

He gave her a light shrug as a grin eased its way onto his face, and when he aimed it at John it went smug. “Hop on, and you’ll find out.”

She hadn’t been the only one watching him, she realized. John’s eyes had also been set on him as he discarded the last of his clothes, but at the shift in attention, they narrowed fast.

Moving to straddle him, Sharky stopped her only to tap his chin. “No can do, babe. Can’t put my mouth right on that pretty pussy of yours unless it’s up here.”

He didn’t need to tell her twice.

She climbed onto Sharky, angling her hips right over his face only to feel his lips and tongue immediately get to work on her. Trailing along and between her folds, she rocked right down onto his mouth, her hands and nails clutching onto his sides for dear life.

And when John finally joined them, he kissed her, his fingers tangling in her hair as she gasped and babbled off every little sound against his lips.

Then he leaned back, only to lower his head down and run his tongue directly over Sharky’s cock. Her thighs clenched, along with the grip holding her in place. When he took him into his mouth only to keep on going, that’s when she felt Sharky’s harsh groan run through her.

Doubling down on how she was moving, her eyes were locked in front of her with every downward grind, watching John’s head bob up and down, his hair well out of place by now, and only getting messier. His lips were drawn tight as he rose and fell, each motion pulling a louder and louder sound from Sharky beneath her as he kept on going.

She was bound to go off like a rocket at some point. Either from the sight in front of her, or the work being done below as she felt Sharky’s lips close around her clit, his tongue pressing down on it directly.

And when John looked up at her, midway through rising back up, that’s what did it. The final decisive push over the edge that had her gasping as Sharky’s fingers dug down into her thighs, his face pressed right up against her.

The long string of curses kept on going for what seemed like a solid minute, the stimulation not stopping, or slowing. Licking and sucking at her, Sharky also wasn’t easing up like he usually would at this point. Her arms shook as she held herself up, locked in place as he kept on going, every sound and motion bordering on desperate as John kept on working him.

But when he went off, she knew it – felt every last part of the choked words that left him - and she watched his hips buck up, over and over into John’s waiting mouth.

God, it shouldn’t have been as hot as it was, but she nearly whimpered. Judging from the look John gave her right after, he caught it too, and she wanted to wipe the smirk right off of his grinning face.

Her whole body tingled as she shifted up and off of Sharky, and nearly had both of her arms give out in the process. “Hey, doing okay, hon?”

“Yeah, just…yeah.” Sharky blew out a breath, and gave her a thumbs up. Staring up at the ceiling, he was more than a little dazed, but came back to her when she pressed a kiss to his lips. “You can tag me back in in ten, but I’m just gonna lie here for a bit. And try not to think about that old FMK talk with Aunty Addie. …Between you and me, though, I think we picked right.”

“FMK talk?” John eyed the two as he dragged over the other bed, setting it up so that the two were properly side by side now, and more than able to accommodate all three of them. “And with Adelaide? When did this happen?”

“We are _not_ getting into that right now.”

Moving over to John, she didn’t give him a second to say anything else. Just kissed him as he helped her settle onto his lap, running both of his hands down her thighs. Her nails grazed his skin, digging into his shoulders slightly as she tasted some of that familiar saltiness on his tongue, knowing full well where it came from.

“So you did enjoy that after all?” he asked between kisses, each one growing hungrier by the second. “You were watching us very closely.”

She wrapped her fingers around his cock, loving the groan she earned when she started stroking him. “What? You want me to tell you how good you looked like that? Sucking him off?”

That got her some rougher handling as he lifted her up, holding her right against him as she let go to feel herself slide against him.

“Because you did look good. Real fucking good,” she said, staring into his eyes. “Looked even better when he came.”

He lined her up, and she sank down onto him with an uneven breath. She was still keyed up from before, sensitive all over as he eased her all the way down until he was comfortably seated inside of her. The next thrust up was harder, her voice reaching a sharp pitch fast.

His hands pressed down into her hips as he rocked up, and she pushed him onto his back to better ride him as he upped the pace. Setting her hands on either side of his head, she needed the leverage as his hips slapped against hers, her grip on the sheets making her knuckles go white.

She was well past words now. There was no telling what she was trying to say between the points when she’d feel like she was seeing stars, her eyes shut tight, but John’s voice carried her then. Urging her on, telling her things that she wouldn’t dare repeat, but wanted him to say over and over again all while driving into her. All while holding her to him, right through each and every jerk of his hips as his words shifted to heavy breaths mid-sentence.

It was too soon for her to come again, but she moved a hand between them to try, feeling herself dancing along the edge of it. The pressure built, her teeth digging into her lip hard enough to sting, when she felt another hand brush hers aside. It was a little crowded, but Sharky worked with it best as he could, sliding one hand down her back as the other went straight for her clit.

She leaned forward again, allowing John to hit the sweet spot she craved, and when his movements gave, letting him finally spill inside of her, Sharky didn’t stop moving on his end. His fingers worked, bringing her up and with him, clenching down as she rode it all the way to the end.

Her elbows wobbled as she held herself up, and she tried not to topple when she reached up to brush her hair out of her face. _“Fuck.”_

“Wasn’t sure if I wanted to break that up,” Sharky said, pressing a kiss to the back of her shoulder. “It was one hell of a pretty picture to look at.”

“Oh, you were welcome. So damn welcome.” She slumped against him, barely even able to sit upright, and heard him chuckle. “John?”

“…Hana.”

“Just so you know, this?” She gestured between the three of them. “And I’ll die on this hill, I swear. This wasn’t originally a sex thing. As in the movie night promise.”

Sharky opened his mouth, but she cut him off.

“Because it’s not,” she insisted. “It’s a date, sure. And yes, one does tend to lead to the other, but this was-this was more like-“

“Like your poetry nights?” She snapped her mouth shut, and Sharky knew he had her. “When he’d want to show you a new book or something, and you’d head on over?”

And she would. She’d follow him back to his room, John would show her what he had to offer, and he’d read his favorites to her. Ones that reminded him of specific places, times, or people even if he never brought them up by name.

He’d also point out the ones that reminded him of her specifically, reading them in a low tone of voice as she drew closer to hear him better. To listen to how he’d treat every word, and every pause, as he switched his attention from the book to her.

Hearing him say those things alone made her ache to be touched all over. So it wasn’t a stretch to say that having those same words repeated urgently against her skin was a rush. Hearing them right by her ear, as he took her against his desk just as passionately was fucking satisfying.

She might’ve been biased, however.

Sharky waggled his eyebrows at her. “You gonna dispute how you’d walk in late on those nights, shorty, your legs wobbling, and barely even able to say ‘yo’ to me before passing the hell out?”

“I’m going to try,” Hana managed, peeved and now blushing yet again. “You damn well know it.”

John glanced over at him. “But I would.”

_“Dude. _I know that shelf of yours has been used for more than holding books.”

“Multiple books _and_ volumes. I could list them all by title, and even start going through a select few recommendations right here and now for good measure.”

For her sake, she hoped he wouldn’t. She’d barely survived the night so far as-is, and didn’t miss the slight curve to his lips at the suggestion.

“And if you recall, there were a few poems I mentioned worth sharing with you.”

“That’s…okay, they were pretty solid,” he conceded. “Especially the dirty ones.”

“See? I knew there would be something for everyone, and simply wanted to share my appreciation.” John turned back towards Hana, and slowly ran his hands up and down her thighs. “But am I really at fault for wanting to share that same appreciation while between these legs?”

“I knew it!”

Sharky punched the air, and she rolled off of John onto him as he tried to get away. Fussing with him as he laughed, Hana soon found herself stifling a snort as he held her, leaving her covering her face with her hands. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and when she looked up at Sharky, couldn’t help but fall into laughter again.

Looking between the two, John regarded them both with an expression she couldn’t quite define. “You are both just…”

“Awful?” she offered. “The absolute worst?”

“But still real hot shit. Like centerfold grade.”

She wiped at her eyes, all while grinning wide. “Just the complete package, really.”

Sharky posed best as he could with her half-draped over him, and she took the cue to join in, batting her eyes as the two leveled their best bedroom stares at John.

The room was silent for a good minute as he slowly ran a hand down his face, but after a few seconds she saw his shoulders move. It was so slight, that if he hadn’t been next to them, she would’ve missed it entirely. Actual muffled laughter, straight from him.

And he was beautiful like that, smiling and open, even if it was at them being ridiculous.

“Not a total turn off, I see. Good, we can work with that.”

Hana trailed her fingers through Sharky’s chest hair as she thought her next few words over, and when the three relaxed into the comfortable silence settling over them, she spoke up.

“So, you’re invited from now on.” Nerves set in again, but nowhere near to the same degree they had initially. “If you want.”

“To these movie nights of yours?”

“Think of it as a standing invite.”

John shifted, moving closer to them as he rolled onto his side. “I think if most end like this-“

“And they do,” Sharky said, getting one last glare from her.

“-then I might just have to.”

He pulled her in for a kiss, and she pressed a finger to his lips. “But it’s really not just for sex, I swear.”

“Darling, I might not be the person you’ll want to hear this from, but...let it go.”


End file.
